Daddy's little Angel
by babycess
Summary: [ One-shot fic ] About Yamato and Mimi Ishida about their wonderful daughter, Angel Ishida! Plotless? Yes, you have been warned! Enjoy! ^-^


Daddy's little Angel  
  
Author's note: I know I just started "A girl can dream" which is also a Mimato fic, but this story wouldn't stop bothering me in my mind. So yeah, I just HAD to write this! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own digimon.. NOT! I wish I did though. *sigh*  
  
`  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
After seven years of marriage, Yamato Ishida and Mimi Ishida (A/N: Mimato forever!) we're now raising a little six year old girl. They named her, Angel.  
  
She had long blond hair just like her dad's, but inherited the beautiful hazel eyes that her mom possessed. Like her mom, she was always bubbly, cheerful and of course, daddy's little girl.  
  
She enjoys cheering her dad when he sings on-stage and to watch her mom design clothes. After all, Yamato was in a band as the lead singer and Mimi was a professional fashion designer.  
  
One night, when the happy family was done watching a Disney movie, it was time for bed.  
  
"Honey, its bed time and -" Mimi said before she was interrupted.  
  
"Yeah." Yamato butted in and Mimi swatted him playfully. "It's your seventh birthday tomorrow! You don't want to show up all cranky just because you didn't get your beauty sleep." Yamato teased. It was now Angel's turn to swat him. She stuck out her tongue at him and went to kiss her mom goodnight. "Goodnight, Mom. Love you."  
  
"Come here, you." Her father said and picked her up, carefully putting her on his shoulder.  
  
"Daddy!" Angel said giggling. Mimi watched the two from downstairs and sighed, smiling.  
  
"Daaddy, put me down. I need to say my prayers." His daughter said when they reached her bedroom.  
  
"Okay, Angel. Go straight to sleep when you're done."  
  
"Sure, daddy." She replied and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Yamato nodded and tucked her inside the pink bed. He smiled slightly at the thought of Angel's all time favorite color; pink. He remembered how Mimi was crazy of pink and even took the risk of dyed her hair pink! But still, he thought, it looked great on her. Mimi's pink locks faded as the years past by. In the end, it eventually result to her normal but beautiful hair color; chestnut brown.  
  
He would always reminisce about the Digiworld and the unforgettable moments he and his childhood friends, including his wife, shared.  
  
The blond father closed the bedroom door slightly and started to walk down the stairs when he heard his daughter's faint voice. She was on her knees by the bed, saying her prayers.  
  
"Dear Jesus, thank you for this wonderful day I had spent with my mommy and daddy. Do you know what? My daddy told me that when someone turns seven, they have to stop having fun and start working by going to school. But I don't want to grow up." She paused for a while and made a pouting face, then continued: "Can you please make me six years old forever when I blow my candles tomorrow? Thank you. Amen."  
  
The soon-to-be seven year old girl went back to her bed and quickly fell asleep. Yamato closed his eyes and quietly thanked God too for all the joy in his life, especially for his precious little daughter, Angel, along with her hugs every morning and light kisses at night.  
  
`  
  
~*~ The next day ~*~  
  
`  
  
The sun shined brightly announcing a beautiful sunny day. Angel wanted to celebrate her birthday in Pony Land, a place in the country where you can ride ponies and horses.  
  
Once they reached their destination, Angel got out and skipped happily knowing that today was going to be perfect.  
  
"Honey, let's go pick a pony for you to ride on." Mimi said to her daughter, smiling.  
  
"Okay, Mama."  
  
Both of them went inside the barn, while Yamato followed them. Angel was wearing a white dress with strawberries as patterns, red sandals, and little white flowers that her mom had stuck all up in her hair.  
  
There were different kinds of ponies to choose from. Most of them were black or brown, and the rest were white with brown or black spots. But there was one pony that stood out by its color. It was white. White like an angel's wings.  
  
Angel noticed this, and went straight to the white pony.  
  
"Hi! My name is Angel. I will be riding you today!" She exclaimed merrily completely oblivious at the fact that she was talking to a pony. Mimi smiled at this, and rest her head on her husband's chest.  
  
"Mama! Daddy! I found my pony!" She said, then paused for a while and turned to her pony. "I think I'm going to name you Blossom!"  
  
"Come Angel, bring it here." Her loving father said.  
  
Angel's smiling face faded and looked at the pony nervously then said; "Umm, daddy, can you do it for me please?"  
  
The two adults laughed at their daughter's change of mood. Yamato took the pony and brought it outside whilst Mimi carried Angel in her arms.  
  
As they arrived outside, the little girl walked beside her chosen pony, Blossom. She was thinking whether or not it was a good idea for planning the whole pony thing. It was clear; she was a little nervous.  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart, daddy's going to be there." Mimi said reassuringly as if reading her mind.  
  
Angel nodded, and said: "Thanks Mama." With that, the blond girl ran to join her dad in the vast green grass while her Mom back to get a horse for herself.  
  
"Up you go." Yamato said whilst putting her on top of Blossom.  
  
"Walk beside the pony daddy. It's my first ride." Angel said nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." He replied.  
  
After a few minutes, Angel started to relax and enjoy being on the back of her pony. Mimi came up to them along with her brown horse.  
  
"Having fun, guys?" She asked the two with curiosity.  
  
"Yes Mama! This is so fun! Blossom and I are really getting along! She even asks me where to go!" Angel said gleefully with a hint of proudness in her voice. Mimi and Yamato sweat dropped and only nodded sympathetically.  
  
Angel ignored the quizzical look her parents gave her and continued riding further, without the help of her father.  
  
"She sure learns fast." Yamato noted to her wife.  
  
"Yup, and she got that from me!" Mimi said proudly.  
  
"Oh really? Then why pray tell, were you always learning so slowly back in the Digital world?" He teased.  
  
Mimi frowned slightly and put her hands on her hips. Pouting, she replied back: "Hey, I resent that Yamato Ishida!" She said snobbishly. "You little- "  
  
But before she could even finish her sentence, she screamed and fell off her horse. Mimi closed her eyes tightly, still waiting to feel the pain. But instead, she felt warmth and softness underneath her. She slowly opened her eyes and met those same deep azure eyes she had fallen in love with ten years ago.  
  
Yamato smirked and asked: "So.. What were you saying again?" Mimi smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
  
"Mama? Daddy? Is it time to blow the candles yet?" Their dear daughter asked, interrupting the moment.  
  
Yamato chuckled and replied: "Sure, Angel."  
  
They walked towards the restaurant which was located near Pony Land.  
  
`  
  
~*~ Inside the restaurant ~*~  
  
`  
  
"Make a wish, honey!" Mimi said excitedly.  
  
"Remember; be careful on what you wish for." Yamato advised his daughter.  
  
Angel nodded and closed her eyes, thinking about her wish the other night. Satisfied, she opened her eyes and started to blow all seven of her candles. She heard her parents clap their hands joyfully. Angel smiled and asked her mom to help her cut the chocolate ice cream cake.  
  
Mimi put one finger in the cake and went to put it on her daughter's nose. Surprised at what her mom was doing, Angel went to the cake and did the same to her mom. Yamato stood there and watched the scene. He smiled slightly and once again, closed his eyes.  
  
'Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right, to deserve a hug every morning and kisses on the cheek at night.'  
  
After snapping out of his thoughts, he snuck behind the two and jabbed a big quantity of cake into each of their mouths. He laughed triumphantly.  
  
The two girls looked at him laugh, then glanced at each other and nodded quietly.  
  
While Yamato was still laughing, Mimi and Angel went up to him and shoved a mouthful of cake into his mouth. He stopped laughing, got some more cake, and started to throw it at them mischievously. And of course, this caused a HUGE food fight.  
  
At the end of the feast, they went back to their car hand in hand as the stars shone clearly in the dark skies surrounded by shadows, promising a long happy life ahead for each of them.  
  
`  
  
` ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
`  
  
` Author's note: Enjoyed it? No? Yes? Review and tell me! Flames are welcomed; just don't be too harsh! This was kinda plotless, I know. But don't blame me; it was my mind who told me to write this!  
  
-juicy sweetness 


End file.
